


【授翻】The Lake

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Evak Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: Even有一个幻想，他们在湖边Even家的小木屋时，Isak帮他实现了。这篇文章是我为SKAM周写的第二篇，主题是“公众/半公众”。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】The Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259449) by [evak1isak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak). 



“我早就和你说过了，从来没人来过这里。”Even说着脱掉了他的衬衫，随手把它扔在靠近湖边的地面上。

Isak叹了口气，接着也把他的体恤，短裤内裤一起脱了。不久后，Even也脱干净了。

Even朝Isak伸出手，让他抓住。“来吧。”

他们在Even爸妈的小木屋。那是接连着第四年他们趁夏天去待上一个星期，但是这是第一次他们在没有Even爸妈的情况下去。这意味着他们有更多自己的私密空间。Even的爸妈决定去国外度假了，Isak确信他和他的男朋友很快就能在森林里享受一周的美好时光。

Even，自从孩童时期就开始去他爸妈的小木屋里玩了，所以理所应当的，他对这块地方了如指掌。

“附近有一块岩石我们能去上面跳水，”他们当时正在通过一条狭窄的小路，灌木擦过他们赤裸的大腿。Isak可以感觉到脚下细小的鹅卵石，和他们踩断小枝桠的声音。

Even走在他前面，仍然牵着他的手，引导他穿过小路和森林。湖水在他们右边伸展开来，他们沿着湖边漫步。

不久后，他们到达了Even刚刚提及的那块大石头。“还是孩子的时候我就和邻居家的小孩儿一起来过这里，”他解释道。“我们可以不断从这里往下跳，直到我们的嘴唇变得乌青。”

Even站上了石头，水波在他脚下泛着微弱的波澜。“不过，小心点，有一点滑。”

Isak，仍然牵着他男朋友的手，站了上去，他站在了Even旁边。看到他漂亮赤裸着的男朋友，Even舔了舔嘴。“我们一起跳，”Isak说。

“我警告你:会很冰的，baby。你不喜欢那种感觉。”Even调笑道。

Isak翻了个白眼。“夏天去湖里游泳跟我们平时一起洗澡的时候把热水调成冷水闹着玩可 _不一样_ 。

Even大笑起来。“对，就是这个意思。总之......三，二，一。”

这两个男孩一跃而下，裸泳。他们俩牵着手，但在跳下去的中途Isak放开了Even的手，他把膝盖抱在自己跟前;水花四溅，他们最终打破了湖面的平静。

他跟着Even跃出了水面，飞快地甩头以防他湿掉的头发遮住眼睛，他四周到处都是水滴，有一些从Even身上滴下来。

“Shit，我的蛋蛋冻僵了！”他大喊，Even大笑起来。这么多年后，他的笑声，他的微笑仍然会让Isak的心头泛起微波。

“我和你说了水很冰，”Even朝他游过来。Isak完美地塑造了他的男朋友，他的两条腿缠在他的腰上，Even从大腿处抱起他，Isak用手臂抱着他的肩膀。

Even吻了他男朋友的太阳穴。“你知道，我们有个赌还没解决，但这水可能有点太冰了，我们没法真正看到谁能在水下憋气更久了。我认为我们的脑子会被冻住的。”

Isak咯咯笑起来。“我认为我们都知道我会赢。”他的手指穿过Even的头发，把它摆弄成Even平时的造型，一个完美的飞机头。

“你想得美，”他贴过去寻求一个深吻，Isak很高兴地接受了。

Even用大手握住了Isak的臀部，Isak的脑袋搭在Even的肩膀上，他们在水里享受着彼此的陪伴。

Even用他的食指感觉到了他男朋友的后穴，Isak不舒服地扭起来。

“ _Even_ ，”Isak拖长了最后一个e，“不是在这个地方。”

“来吧，baby，我和你说过了:没人会来这里的。”

Isak把头从Even肩膀上挪开，直到他能看着他的男朋友，用他的鼻子蹭了蹭Even的。“你想要这个很久了，不是吗？”

“你无法想象......”Even贴在他耳边小声说。“Shit，自从我们昨晚做过之后你还是那么松。”他把食指伸了进去，Isak大叫起来，他的大腿把Even的屁股夹得更紧了。

“ _Even_ ，”Isak这次呜咽了起来，Even不怀好意地笑了。他 _爱_ 知道 _他_ 是愉悦背后的原因。

“Hey，如果你想让我停下来，”他在他耳边低语，然后咬住他的耳垂，“只用和我说一声就行了，好吗？”

Isak的眼睛已经半闭着了，他深呼一口气，“ _不要停_ 。”

不久后，两根手指进入了Isak。Even，那个非常了解Isak身体的人，他也知道按压他的前列腺能让Isak发出有史以来最美妙的呻吟。

而且，确实。

Even感觉到Isak在水里拖拽他的老二，他坏笑起来。

“Shit，我认为这不是最舒服的地方，”Isak说。

Even点了点头。“我们上去。但我们还没做完。大石头边有一条小路，所以我们不用到灌木里去。”

“我想给你口，”他们一走出去，Isak的手就圈住Even的腰，把他拉过来吻他，由于湖水的缘故他的嘴唇还是很冰，他们赤裸的脚沾上了泥土。

“我也是，”Even回复他。“我先来。”Even指着他们刚刚跳水的那块岩石。那个地方足够他俩坐着了，尽管Isak确信它锐利的表面会在他屁股上留下印记。

Isak坐着，背朝湖面，他的手掌贴着岩石。让他有点不舒服，但是还好。Even准备给他口交，所以他不在意。

他伸开腿，于是给了Even一些空间。确实，Even躺在他胸前。Isak不理解他这样怎么会舒服。他的担忧消失了，他的男朋友开始从底部一路舔到他坚挺的老二头部，上面已经开始渗出前液了。

“Shit。”

Even咯咯笑起来。“我爱给你口交，”他再次舔起上面的褶皱起来。“我爱你的老二。”

慢慢地，Even把他老二的顶端放进嘴里，他抬头，目光与Isak的相汇，Isak抱怨了一句。“天啊，我真不敢相信我们在做这种事。”

Even相信，如果Isak说太多话或者没有结巴的话就说明他做的还不够好，他开始吞咽他的老二，直到顶端碰到他的嗓子眼。

Isak喘息着，他的腹肌紧绷起来。“ _Fuck_ 。”

然后Even撤了出来，他的左眼里积攒起了眼泪。“太好了……不过我想慢慢地给你口，直到你开始不耐烦。”

Isak听到这个主意抱怨起来。“只是……继续吧。”

Even大笑起来。“真是非常没耐心，我的小甜心。”Even开始着手处理，一开始像舔一个棒棒糖一样，他的眼睛一直没有离开Isak的眼睛。他适当地吮吸，按照一个稳定的节奏，他的头上下伏动。Isak的手最终伸进他的头发里，他的头发还因为刚才游泳湿漉漉的。有时候，Isak会轻拉他的头发，因为他知道Even有多喜欢这种感觉。

在给Isak口的中途，Even伸出一根手指按压他的前列腺，另一根手指慢慢地伸进他的屁股里。Isak开始胡言乱语，不断呻吟Even的名字。

他不得不躺在岩石上，快感从他的下半身聚集起来，势不可挡，让他没办法在石头上坐直。他感觉到尖锐的石头表面硌着他的肩胛骨，但是他并不在意。

让他不爽的是，之后Even停顿了几分钟。“我还不想让你高潮，baby，”Isak开始抱怨起来。

“轮到我了，”Isak说，他跪了下去。Even明白了，他一站起来，Isak就把他的老二含进嘴里，呻吟。

“Shit，baby……”Even喃喃道，他的手伸进Isak头发里。

Isak把他的阴茎吐出来。“操我的嘴，拜托了，”他又再次给他男朋友做深喉了。

当然，Even总是会满足Isak的愿望。他紧紧地拽着Isak的头，他的臀部同时开始配合着挺进。反呕的声音在他听来就是美妙的音乐。他知道Isak可以承受住:他们之间定了一个规矩，如果他们中的一个需要对方在操他脸的时候停下来，那他就把手举起来。Isak目前并没有举手。

他的目光沉沦在了湖水中，他的臀部仍然在向前挺进，Isak的嘴就像有魔法一样让他呻吟不已，这可能是迄今为止Even最棒的一次性体验。

Isak举起他的手，Even立马就停了下来。“操我，求你了，”他用一种刺耳的声音祈求道，一丝唾液连接着他的嘴和Even坚挺的老二。

Even帮他站起来并吻了他。“过来，”他说。他又吻了Isak。“我认为你骑我的话会更好。你会有更多控制权。”

Isak渴望地点点头。“ _Fuck_ ，好的。”

这次，Even坐在了岩石上，石头硌着他屁股(但是他没有真的在意)。他在他手上吐口水，然后把口水慢慢揉搓在他的老二上，此时Isak在给他自己指交:其实他不是很有必要这样做，由于昨晚他们在睡觉前做过了。

Even往上面涂了更多的口水。“这就是你所有的润滑油，”他开玩笑说，Isak慢慢在他老二上坐下去，他咯咯笑起来。

“没关系。你知道我喜欢。”他没有说谎。他 _爱_ 感觉到Even在他里面的感觉，或者感觉到Even包围着他的感觉:他喜欢那种粗暴感。

他面朝着湖水，从这里可以看到远处Even的红色小木屋。

在触底后Even不满地咕哝起来，他把Isak拉回了现实。“Shit，Isak。我需要你动起来。”

Isak做了，他的两只手分别撑在Even脸旁的岩石上。他开始挪动他的屁股，不过不是向上动。

他倾靠下去亲吻Even。“我太爱你了，”然后他终于从下开始拨动他的臀部。

Even朝他微笑，握住Isak的屁股帮他动，Isak也朝他微笑。Isak还是不敢相信Even渴望他，他爱他。追溯到高中时代，他认为那是青少年之间的爱情(虽然他如此迷恋Even)。他从没期待过高中毕业后他还能和Even在一起，但是他对这个大男孩的迷恋随着时间推移越来越深，每一个吻，每一丝触碰都让Isak感到心疼。

“我的漂亮男孩，”Even耳语道，他的一只手握住Isak的脖颈把他的脸拉近。他微笑着，当Isak呻吟起来的时候，自豪与关爱同时在他胸中升起，一切都被大自然包围。

Even向上迎合Isak，与Isak的身体交融。Isak因为快感眼睛紧闭，眼球在头颅里翻动。Even知道他们持续不了多久了。

他们的手指交织在一起，Isak把Even的手按压在岩石上，在亲吻他的爱人的时候更巧妙地用他的臀部操Even。

对Even来说，他有点承受不了了。

“Isak……shit……”

“射在里面，拜托了，”Isak努力在呻吟和低语之间开口，他的高潮让快感震颤着穿过他的身体。“Fuck， _Even_ ！”

然后Even用力拽了一把Isak的老二，Isak的精液洒满了Even的胸膛，与此同时Even在他体内高潮了。Isak的大腿颤抖不已，他气喘吁吁的从他的高潮中回过神来。

“Shit，Even……这感觉太好了。”他俯下身，Even吻了他，笑容满面看起来十分满足。“那么，现在你实现了你的幻想，”Isak调笑道。

Even也朝他微笑。“老实说，自从我还是个饥渴的14岁青年的时候我就有这个幻想了。我很开心的是你和我一起实现了它。”

Isak慢慢把Even的老二拔了出去，然后他站起来，伸开手臂帮Even站起来。“我只会和你做这种事。”

Even啄吻了一下他。他背上被岩石搞出了一些刮伤，但问题不大。“我要饿死了。我们能回小木屋吃点东西吗？而且我们身上也太脏了。”

“当然，”Isak拍了拍他的屁股。“但是今晚我要（睡）在你上面。”

Even已经等不及了。


End file.
